


At the finish line

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Shukitashu canapés [25]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Endgame, M/M, angsty uwu, vanilla p5 timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: Right before the final battle, Joker ponders about what’s most dear to him.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shukitashu canapés [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	At the finish line

Looking over the transforming cityscape of Tokyo from the highest platform of the bony and grimy path, the group of thieves prepares for what is going to be their final battle. The tension and uncertainty are palpable, the combination of all the rapid and nervous heartbeats strong enough that they almost seem to be rippling through the air. Everyone seems to comprehend how high the stakes are, so the group’s been in complete silence for a few minutes now, mentally steading themselves as they watch the little ants in which Tokyo’s citizens have become frantically moving on the streets. Their screams merge with the monstrous sounds of the shadows, managing to trap the minds of the valiant thieves in the clutches of fear.

As per usual, the one who breaks the eerie atmosphere is their leader, offering his fellow teammates a lifeline with his words.

“All right, let’s do this,” says Joker, his voice cold and stern like they’ve never heard before. “Let’s give it everything we’ve got. I want Panther, Queen and Mona with me on the vanguard. The rest stay on support and be ready to jump in at any moment.”

Everyone acknowledges the leader’s command with a nod, everyone but one person. Surprised by his sudden removal from the team, Fox approaches Joker, his mask concealing his furrowed brow.

“May I have a moment? I would like to know the reason why you decided to remove me from the main team. I can’t help but find it strange, since you’ve deemed it right to have me in ever since Kaneshiro. I would like to hear an explanation.”

Joker doesn’t respond at the beginning, seizing him up for a bit before he takes a deep breath and looks straight into his eyes. “I don’t know what Yaldabaoth is capable of, I don’t know if he’s going to erase us with a simple snap of the fingers. I don’t want you in the front lines, it could be too dangerous.”

Fox immediately talks back, his voice gaining an irritated tone. “What utter rubbish are you mumbling about? It is dangerous for me, but not for the rest? Not for _you_? I admire your selflessness beyond words, but now is not the time to act upon these feelings. As much as I can understand your wish to protect me, I ask that you take into account mine as well: I too wish to look over you, to make sure no harm befalls you, so please. Please, allow me to fight.”

Calmly, Akira shakes his head no, declining his request. He’s firm in his stance “That’s where you are wrong. I’m not being selfless this time, I’m being selfish.” Slowly, he raises his hands up and tenderly cups Yusuke’s face, gently rubbing his thumbs against his cheekbones. "I want to fix this world, I want to fix it because I want to enjoy it with you. Even if everything is back to normal, if you're not there… there's no point. I'm just making sure I'll have you by my side." Tilting his head upwards, Akira steps forward and plants a kiss on the snout of Yusuke’s mask. “Wait for me, ok?”

And with that, he pulls away and turns to the rest of the team, all awkwardly looking around in an attempt to give the couple some privacy.

With decided strides, Joker begins to walk towards the temple, commanding his team forward with a shake of his hand. The three that have been assigned to the frontline follow right after him, whilst the rest go a few meters behind. Fox stares intently at Joker’s back as his hand clutches with force the hilt of his sword, pure emotion surging through his body. He takes a deep breath, concentrating all his senses and readying himself to step in at any time, even if he has to go against Joker’s command.

As he walks, he says a prayer to the gods he doesn’t believe in. For his dearest to be safe, for him to be unharmed. For his happiness not to be stolen away. For the whole world to find peace once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you a little story. I, bigbrain that I am, thought that since Yaldabaoth was floating, you wouldn't be able to hit him with physical skills (just like Wakaba). So, after having Fox in my party for the entire game, I benched him for the very last battle. This is a means to justify to myself why I abandoned my dear boy at the finish line. I'm sorry Yusuke, I love you.


End file.
